The present invention relates to a marking device for marking an ink design on objects, especially golf balls.
It is common for a golfer to place a mark on his or her golf ball before playing a round of golf, especially when a number of golfers are playing a round together. By placing marks of different design on the golf balls, it is easier to distinguish the golf balls from one another during play. Marking of the balls is typically performed with a pen, or magic marker, which is somewhat awkward to do.
It would be desirable to provide a device which facilitates the marking of an object such as a golf ball, and which can be conveniently carried by the user.